Hoje e Enquanto Durar
by Ta-Mies
Summary: Hermione não sabe o que será de seu namoro quando terminar Hogwarts. Mas a decisão não é só dela. Songfic.


***Oie! Ahn... essa fic é D/H, se vc não concorda ou não suporta ou quer ler só pra me criticar sinta-se a vontade para clikar no botão "Voltar", a porta é serventia da casa! Massss se vc quer ler uma songfic bonitinha, vá em frente :-D e depois me diga o que achou. Hm, eu sei q quase ninguém lê essas notas, então vou parar por aqui. Boa leitura!***  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e o resto do povo naum me pertence, eles são da titia J.K. e eu sou só uma pobre garota com imaginação fértil, sem ligação nenhuma com Rocco ou qualquer outra editora. A música é "Hoje", do Renato Russo e da Leila Pinheiro. Todos os créditos à eles ;___; eu apenas fiz a história. E ela é minha ò.ó ai de quem copiar!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione estava apoiada na janela de seu dormitório, pensando sobre seu namoro. Estavam no sétimo ano, logo terminariam a escola... o que fariam? Ela sequer fantasiava mais de casar com um Malfoy. Todas aquelas pessoas... preconceituosas, de cabeça fechada. Ainda tinha a rivalidade das casas, enfim... absolutamente nada contribuía para o relacionamento deles. Só o amor.  
  
_Deixa de lado essa pobreza  
De quem insiste em julgar e explicar_  
  
"Acho que a gente vai ter que se separar mesmo... mas eu gosto dele tanto! Acho até que o amo..." Olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram 10 horas. Tinha se encarregado de esvaziar a sala comunal meia hora antes, então saiu de fininho e foi para a sala que se encontrava com Draco. Ele já estava lá.  
- Oi. - disse, a abraçando e dando um beijo delicado - Já tava com saudade. Tudo bem?  
  
_Não vou poder calar meu coração  
E essa saudade vem mansinha  
Querendo me avisar  
Acho que a gente é que é feliz_  
  
Hermione suspirou pesadamente, e ele percebeu que não estava tudo bem.  
- O que foi? O - ele falou, com repugnância - Weasley ou Potter te fizeram alguma coisa? Se foi, me diz...  
- Não é nada disso. É que... - ela olhou com tristeza para ele, e Draco a abraçou mais forte, demonstrando apoio. - Draco, o que faremos quando terminarmos Hogwarts?  
Ele engoliu em seco e evitou o olhar dela. Ele já gastara muitas noites pensando nisso.  
- Eu... eu não sei. - e a olhou meio desesperado - Eu realmente não sei.  
- Casamento é incogitável... - ela disse, pensativa, mas ele a interrompeu.  
- Por que? - os olhos dela brilharam por um momento, mas ela logo voltou à realidade.  
- Ora, Draco, convenhamos... você sabe muito bem porque. - ela disse, com desgosto. - Por causa dos outros...  
- Mas você sabe que não me importa. Eu só não assumi até agora pela sua segurança. Você sabe disso, pelos outros eu não ligo.  
  
_Deixa que falem  
Eles não sabem  
Não falo pelos outros  
Só falo por mim_  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei... eu também temo pela sua segurança.  
- Ele não seria louco de fazer nada comigo. - ele falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. - Mas com você sim.  
- Porque ele não faria nada com você?   
- Eu sou o seu único herdeiro, e tudo que ele mais preza é o dinheiro. Ele não iria deixar os galeões lá no cofre assim, sem dono. E por você eu enfrento ele sim.  
- Mas eu não quero que ele... - ela deixou a frase no ar, com um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo diante a possibilidade de perder Draco. - Eu não quero que você se machuque. Eu gosto muito de você. - ela puxou ele para um beijo e ele falou.  
- Eu também... mais do que você imagina.  
  
_Ninguém vai me dizer o que sentir  
Acho que a gente é que é feliz_  
  
- E você também sabe que eu não quero... não quero seguir ele.  
- Mas o que você vai fazer? - ela olhou sem esperança para ele e ele se decidiu. Havia pensado muito, mas olhando para aquela garota que ele tanto gostava (talvez até amava) tomou sua decisão.  
- Primeiro eu vou assumir o nosso namoro. Isso é, se você concordar. - ela olhou muito surpresa, mas repondeu prontamente.  
- É claro que eu concordo! Mas você tem certeza? Absoluta? Você sabe que depois disso não poderá voltar atrás.  
- Eu tenho certeza. E não me importa a reação dele, eu estava só esperando terminar Hogwarts para resolver isso tudo de uma vez.  
- Você já sabe o que vai ser?   
- Não... talvez eu trabalhe no Ministério. E você? - ela respirou fundo e falou muito rápido:  
- Eu quero ser auror. - ele olhou incrédulo pra ela.  
- Mas é muito perigoso! Ainda mais você... sendo nascida trouxa. - ela olhou com advertência para ele. - Tá, tá, você sabe que eu vou te respeitar. O que você me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando...  
- É o contrário. - ele fez um gesto de impaciência e falou:  
- Você entendeu.  
- Mas nós não poderemos casar logo. São três anos de estudo numa escola fechada, sem férias ou nada parecido.  
- Então quando você sair de lá nós nos casaremos. Ainda temos muito tempo pra viver juntos. - eles sorriram e continuaram abraçados, olhando pras estrelas entre beijos e conversas.  
  
_Queria ter a carta natal do universo  
E ver se entendia alguma coisa  
O que espero da vida  
O que quero da minha vida_  
  
No dia seguinte eles se encontraram no Salão Principal e deram as mãos. Foram caminhando sorridentes, em meio a um mar de exclamações, xingos e olhares feios. As mesas de ambos os olhavam com desgosto, ela olhou pra Draco e disse:  
- Temos um problema. E não vou sentar na sua mesa.  
- Eu muito menos vou sentar na sua.  
- Vamos comer separados. Assim cada um explica para os seus amigos o que há. - deram um selinho (que foi acompanhado de muitos "Oh!") e seguiram para suas mesas. Hermione brigou com Rony, e Harry estava indignado mas aceitou melhor. Draco teve que aguentar os gritos estridentes de Pansy Parkinson, e mais alguns olhares feios. Nas aulas duplas que tiveram aquele dia sentaram juntos e só se separavam nas refeições.  
Draco recebeu uma carta de seu pai deserdando-o e renegando-o se ele não terminasse o namoro. E ele foi deserdado e renegado, porque não terminou, mas não adiantou muito pois ele estava guardando boa parte de sua mesada, que era bem grande.  
Um dia antes da formatura, sentaram-se num banco no jardim e ficaram lá, abraçados em silêncio. Exceto por duas frases:  
- Eu te amo, Mi.  
- Eu também te amo, Draco.  
E eles perceberam que tinha valido a pena, e que valeria enquanto existisse o amor.  
  
_Bom tempo  
Muito tempo  
Acho que a gente é que é feliz _  
  
  
  
  
*** Aiiii! Saiu tão romântica que nem parece que fui eu! Bem, essa fic não tá betada, se alguém se disponibilizar eu agradeço! Plix, reviews ou e-mail para _soll195 @ hotmail . com_, fala o q achou... pliiix ^_^' bem, obrigado por ter paciência de ter lido isso até o fim! Bejocas, Ta_Mies.  
  
  



End file.
